


Treasure Hunt

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Treasure Hunt, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane works too hard. Sara gets bored. Ryan is just kind of along for the ride.





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Bessy, for helping me through being stuck!

“You ever notice how they call it a treasure trail?”

Sara was staring rather fixedly at Shane’s lower belly, as Shane lay sprawled out on the couch, his arm draped across his eyes, his feet propped up on the arm of the couch.

Shane’s shirt had ridden up, and his grey sweatpants had ridden down around his hips - there was a band of pale skin, from his navel to the waistband of his boxers. 

He was asleep, and he was snoring quietly, with Obi on his chest, purring in a little cat loaf. 

Ryan was staring as well - Obi was the only one not staring, and that was probably just because he didn’t realize the magnificence of Shane’s torso.

… admittedly, interspecies ogling wasn’t really a _thing_ , as far as Ryan knew, but still.

“Yeah,” said Ryan, not paying any attention, his eyes still fixed on Shane’s lower belly. 

“I wonder why,” Sara said.

“For the pot of gold at the end?”

Sara was in an armchair, her feet tucked up under her, and Ryan was sitting on the floor, his laptop on the coffee table, working on a script.

“It’d be a pillar of gold,” said Sara. 

“Pillar? I’m not following.”

“Do I have to draw you a map?”

There was a pause, and then Ryan snickered.

“Oh my god,” said Ryan, and he covered his face with both hands. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

“I guess I don’t have to,” Sara said, and then her face brightened again. “I might do it anyway, though!”

Ryan snorted.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

She waggled her eyebrows, and Ryan snickered. 

“Other than _that_ ,” he said.

“I don’t know what “that” means in this context,” said Sara, her tone lofty.

“... now I’m not sure what to say,” said Ryan. “If I say the wrong thing you’re gonna call me a dirty pervert.”

“Are you denying that you’re a dirty pervert?”

Sara arched an eyebrow.

“I mean,” said Ryan, “I like to think that I’m pretty clean. I did shower.”

“You two need to work on your flirting,” said Shane, startling the both of them.

“It’s not flirting with you,” Sara countered. 

“That is true,” said Shane. “But you’re both flirting in my proximity.”

“You were asleep. That didn’t count.”

“How does me being asleep not count as me being here?”

“Because you’re not here flirting with us. You’re just napping.”

“I’m not napping right now,” Shane pointed out. “I could even go so far as to say that I wasn’t napping so much as I was dozing.”

“What’s the difference?”

Ryan was bickering more for the joy of it than to prove anything.

One of the many joys of being part of a triad was getting to either participate, or sitting back and watching the fireworks.

“One of them is intentional. One of them is less so.”

“So you’re saying that when you stretched out your not inconsiderable length across the couch and put your arm over your eyes, you didn’t _intend_ to take a nap?”

Sara was giving him a Look.

Ryan giggled. 

“Whose side are you on, anyway?” 

Shane moved his arm, and he gave Ryan an accusatory look.

“My own side,” said Ryan. 

“If you’re on your own side, you don’t get any smooches,” said Sara, with some deliberation, and then she was standing up, stretching hard enough that her toes were curling and her eyes were sliding shut. 

Ryan looked her over, aware that his expression was fond.

“A thousand pardons,” said Ryan. “I am, of course, on both of your sides.”

“You’re saying that to get extra smooches,” Shane said, his tone accusatory. 

Sara leaned down, tilting Ryan’s face up towards her, and she pressed a delicate kiss to his lips.

He kissed her back, a quick peck on the lips, and then she was off to the kitchen.

Ryan grinned after her, then looked over at Shane. 

“What?”

Shane shook his head, and he stretched, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ve just been a total zombie lately. I don’t know why I’m so damn tired.”

“Maybe because you’ve been working like a goddamn dog,” Ryan said, and he stood up, carefully, then leaned down to kiss the top of Shane’s head. 

Shane sighed, and he wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s wrist, bringing Ryan’s hand up to his lips and kissing the palm.

“Thanks,” Shane said. “For being so… okay with all of this, I mean.”

“All of what?”

Ryan frowned at Shane, confused. 

“I invited you into the crazy world of polyamory, only for it to turn into you sitting on my living room floor editing,” said Shane. “I’m now making you risk your immortal soul, public standing, and all of your money on laundry bills, all for you to just… sit on my living room floor, editing.”

“Dude,” said Ryan, torn between being touched and exasperated, “you’re my partner. I’m not here for nothing but fun times and sexy shit. Life is complicated, and I didn’t get into things expecting a nonstop party or any shit like that.”

“... fair enough,” said Shane, and he looked amused, if sleepy.

Ryan leaned down and kissed Shane on the forehead, pausing to scratch Obi around the ears.

At least he’d finally found the perfect balance of his allergy pills, right?

Obi was purring, and he was kneading at Shane’s chest.

Shane was wincing.

“Go get some food, before the cat turns me into a pincushion,” said Shane, patting Ryan on the hip.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Ryan, and he patted Shane on the head, then went towards the kitchen, leaving Shane to stretch out on the couch like a particularly bony afghan.

* * *

“Shane has been working himself pretty hard, hasn’t he?”

Ryan chewed on a pizza crust, as Sara attacked her own slice.

“You know how he gets,” said Sara. “He’ll be okay. And if we have to, we can pull him out.”

“You think?”

Ryan reached for another slice of pizza.

“I _know_ ,” said Sara, and she grinned at him. “I’ve got experience.”

“Of course,” said Ryan. “Heaven forbid I doubt you.”

“Heaven forbid,” Sara echoed. 

“I’m not doubting you,” said Ryan, “I just… I can’t really underestimate how much Shane can fuck himself over, when he puts his mind to it.”

“... yeah, fair enough,” said Sara, and she laughed. 

“I heard that,” Shane called from the living room.

“Either go back to sleep, or come in here and eat your pizza,” Sara called back. “Don’t lurk.”

“I dunno,” said Ryan. “Maybe he’s trying to get in touch with his inner bigfoot. Trying to look all blurry and cryptic.”

“I’m not a cryptid,” Shane said, and then he was shambling, looking like something seen on the border of the firelight. 

“You sure look like one,” said Ryan, but he pushed a chair out with his foot. 

“Does that mean that you want to be in a Chuck Tingle novel?”

Shane flopped into a kitchen chair, looking like a rag doll. 

“... what?”

Ryan gaped at Shane, confused.

“You know, you’re saying I look Bigfoot, you wanna get pounded in the butt by me, ergo, Chuck Tingle.”

“... I don’t know how I feel about that,” said Ryan. 

“What, that you want to get pounded in the butt?”

Sara looked interested.

“No, no,” said Ryan. “I’ve accepted my love of butt pounding at this point. It’s officially a part of my personality. I’m pro-butt pounding. It’s the Chuck Tingle bit.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Shane, as he snagged a piece of pizza. “Chuck Tingle is a Hugo nominated author!”

“He was Hugo nominated for the purpose trolling,” said Ryan. “Doesn’t count.”

“I’m sure there’s stuff that’s been nominated for the sake of trolling that is, nonetheless, still pretty good,” said Shane. 

He was using his lecturing tone - the one that always made Ryan roll his eyes just a bit.

… it also gave Ryan a bit of a boner, since it reminded him of a few “hot for teacher” fantasies he’d indulged in now and then, but that was neither here nor there. 

“Good is also subjective,” said Ryan.

“Guys, just kiss already,” said Sara. 

“I’d have to lean over the table,” said Shane, in a whining tone of voice.

“God forbid you should have to make some actual effort,” said Ryan, his voice deadpan. 

Shane snorted, and he stood up, coming around the table, then leaning down and kissing Ryan on the mouth.

His mouth tasted a little bit like the garlic powder that had been liberally sprinkled across the pizza, and his hands were big and warm against Ryan’s face.

“That’s better,” chirped Sara, from her spot off to the side. 

Shane leaned over, and he kissed her.

“You gonna kiss me too, loverboy?”

Sara waggled her eyebrows at him.

Ryan leaned in, and he pecked her on the cheek.

“That’s more like it,” Sara said, and she patted him on the shoulder, then squeezed his bicep.

He flexed, because he could, and she made an appreciative noise.

“Glad I’m getting some beef with my pizza,” said Sara.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” said Shane, in a voice full of disappointment.

“You know it’s true,” said Sara.

“You don’t have to _say_ it,” said Shane.

Ryan snickered.

Their bickering was more comforting than a white noise machine (better than a white noise machine, since it couldn’t be hijacked by any spirit), and Ryan felt his own eyes get heavy.

How’d he get so damn lucky?

“You guys are great,” said Ryan, and he yawned, wide enough that his jaw cracked. 

“Bed,” said Sara, rubbing her hands together. “Both of you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Ryan, and he yawned.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Shane, and he stretched, his back arching, his spine crackling in interesting and somewhat unsettling ways. 

“That can _not_ be healthy,” said Ryan.

“Probably not,” agreed Shane. 

“You gonna do anything about it?”

“Meh.”

* * *

Ryan woke up next to Shane on one side, Sara on the other.

They liked to bracket him - not that he was going to complain too hard, considering the fact that they were both warm, both cuddly, both warm. 

He got up, slowly, and he padded around the bedroom, grabbing his gym gear, then slipping out.

He'd go work out, he'd come back and shower, they could spend the Saturday being bumps on a log, doing not doing much of anything else.

There was something nice about having a routine like this - something nice about having the key to someone else's house.

... maybe he was just sentimental in the early morning. 

That was most certainly a possibility.

Still, he was grinning like a fool as he made his way towards the gym, a spring in his step.

* * *

Ryan worked out for an hour and a half, going through his usual paces.

By the time he was done, he was high on endorphins, his muscles aching in that pleasant, burning way.

He sat on a bench in the empty locker room, and he looked at his phone, sweat still dripping down his face.

Um.

Sara had sent him a bunch of messages, and the most recent one read _DO NOT OPEN AROUND OTHER PEOPLE_ ; the caps had Implications.

Ryan glanced around the locker room, attempting to be surreptitious, then giving up and just holding his hand over his phone as he opened up the messages.

It was Shane. 

It was a whole lot of Shane - Shane on his back, his cock half hard, his eyes closed. Ryan couldn't entirely judge from this angle, but it looked like he was asleep - Shane's body wasn't usually quite this relaxed, even when he was sprawled out like that.

Sara had drawn all over him - there was what looked like a treasure map out of a cartoon, complete with "here be dragons" written on Shane's bicep, and a little sea monster doodled along one rib.

The "map" went from Shane's neck all the way down his body, carefully parallel with his treasure trail, down to the base of his dick.

There was an "X" right over Shane's pubic hair, and Ryan's own cock swelled in his basketball shorts.

Um.

Well.

Ryan licked his lips, glanced around, ever paranoid, and he rubbed his hands together.

Well. 

_Well_.

He sighed, and then he fired back his own text message.

_X marks the spot?_

_Oh yeah,_ Sara sent back. _I'm leaving him all ready for you._

_Not gonna have your own fun?_

Ryan had to admit, he was pretty into the idea of Sara and Shane fucking, of coming home to the two of them pliant and mellow, the bedroom smelling like sex.

_I'm going to brunch,_ Sara typed out. _You guys have fun without me. I'll sit on someone's face when I get back._

That startled a laugh out of Ryan, and it echoed through the tiled room, bouncing back at him, endless echoes, again and again. 

He glanced around, and then he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling something like sheepish.

Okay.

He just had to calm his boner down, jump in the shower, and then he'd be good to go, right?

Assuming Shane was in the mood to do anything sexy in the first place - the guy had looked well and truly knocked out in those pictures.

Okay. 

Well, regardless, he could ogle.

But first, shower.

Shower, and no jerking off.

... that would be the hard part. 

* * * 

Ryan managed to shower without jerking off, got himself dressed, and hurried back to Sara and Shane's place.

When he unlocked the door, the place was quiet - Obi was in a little cat loaf on the couch.

"Sara?"

No answer.

Okay.

She must have gone out already.

Fair enough.

Ryan kicked his shoes off, locked the door behind him, and made his way towards the bedroom.

Sure enough - there was Shane sprawled out on his back like a giant cat, his eyes shut, his chest rising and falling.

He was naked, and Ryan briefly had a moment of admiring the way he looked; like an all you can eat buffet or, well... like a treasure map, with all that marker dark against his skin.

"Shane?"

"Mmm?"

Shane's eyes blinked open, and he got up on his elbows, looking down the length of his body at Ryan.

His cock had gone softer in his sleep, although it was starting to firm up again, possibly from the contrast in the air. 

"You're covered in marker," Ryan said, as he climbed into the bed.

Thank god for giant beds - Shane had claimed he'd bought it so that his feet wouldn't dangle, but holy fuck, all three of them could fit on it comfortably, without any crowding or anything. 

"Sara was bored," said Shane, "and I was, like, two thirds asleep."

He yawned, as cavernously as Obi, and he rubbed his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Versus now?"

Ryan ran a hand along Shane's chest, tracing the "r" in "here" along Shane's side.

Shane squirmed, but there wasn't much heart in it. 

"Versus being just _one_ third asleep," said Shane. 

Ryan leaned in, and he kissed down Shane's shoulder, his hands still trailing across the various bits of marker.

The marker had dried, at least - it wasn't coming off on Ryan's hands. 

Shane would be the only one who'd have to explain the weird stains when he went to work on Monday.

Assuming it didn't all wash out - maybe this was special washable skin marker? It wasn't as if Ryan had a lot of experience with markers, let alone the markers that would be used for drawing on someone.

"You feel better, at least?"

Ryan didn't even try to keep that bit of tenderness out of his voice - if you cannot be tender with your lover on a Saturday morning, when can you?

His finger passed along towards Shane's nipple - there was a mountain range drawn around it, and Ryan pressed down with his thumb.

Shane squirmed some more, and his cock was beginning to swell, pointing up towards his chin.

"Yeah," said Shane, and he gave a stretch, his various joints popping and crackling like a bowl of cereal. "I've been overdoing it a bit."

Ryan pinched Shane's nipple, and Shane shuddered, his skin twitching like a horse's.

Or at least, the way Ryan would assume a horse's would - Ryan had never seen a horse's skin twitch, but he'd read that description often enough, in a certain type of novel.

(He might have borrowed a few of his mother's romance novels off of her nightstand when he was a teenager - they were surprisingly good! Although he'd never actually admit to it, because... no.)

"Me and Sara have been telling you that," Ryan told Shane, and he pinched the other nipple, his other hand stroking along the line that had been drawn along Shane's belly, following each little dash.

Shane's skin was breaking out in goosebumps, and he was squirming some more, his cock getting fuller.

"Yeah, yeah," Shane said. "Like me and Sara have been telling you to get some goddamn sleep?"

"I'm not like you. I don't need to sleep as much."

Shane snorted, and he rolled his eyes, grabbing Ryan by the shoulder and pulling Ryan on top of him.

Ryan made a surprised noise, and the two of them were chest to chest, Shane's heart beating against his chest through the thin cotton of his shirt.

Shane's skin was hot, Shane's chest hair prickling through Ryan's shirt. 

Shane kissed Ryan, and his hands were going down Ryan's back, his other one tangled in Ryan's hair.

Then he pulled back.

"Your hair is wet. Are you all sweaty?"

"I'm not an animal," Ryan retorted. "I took a shower."

"Forgive me. I don't know all the gym etiquette," said Shane. "For all I know, you're not supposed to shower before, like... two in the afternoon."

"Even if that _was_ a rule," Ryan said, leaning in to kiss a spot next to the marker on Shane's neck, "I wouldn't want to come home and ravish you while I'm all gross and sweaty from the gym."

Shane shivered, although Ryan wasn't sure if it was from his words or the way his breath was playing across Shane's neck.

"So I'm going to be ravished?"

Shane's voice cracked, as Ryan kissed at his pulse point, then nipped it, before kissing lower, still besides the marker. 

"Oh yeah," said Ryan. "I'm going to go on my own little treasure hunt!"

Shane rolled his eyes, and he rested his hand on top of Ryan's head, as Ryan's mouth paused at his collarbone, sucking and nibbling.

Shane shuddered, and his fingers tightened in Ryan's hair. 

"I cannot believe you just said that," Shane complained.

"It's wide open for me," Ryan countered. "I should have worn my Indiana Jones outfit."

"I mean, yeah," said Shane, "but I think you should wear that all the time."

"You're such a pervert," Ryan said, his affectionate expression belying his scolding tone of voice.

Shane's cock was pressed against his stomach now, and his own cock was grinding against Shane's thigh, through Ryan's shorts.

"Says the man who ran from his important morning workout to come ravish me," said Shane.

His eyes were still heavy, and he looked as if he could have fallen asleep again, if Ryan decided to just cuddle up and stretch out beside him. 

"I didn't run from my workout," Ryan said, and he bit Shane on the pectoral, just enough to make Shane make an undignified noise. "I finished it, and then I came here."

"Oh, obviously," said Shane. "Of course. Your need to do unspeakable things to me can't be superseded by your need to maintain your godlike physique." 

Ryan paused, looking up at Shane and raising an eyebrow.

"You're weirder than usual this morning," he told Shane, and he tweaked Shane's nipple.

"I'm _tired_ ," Shane said, and there was a note of whine in his voice. "I'm tired and I'm horny and you're just... here, being hot, after Sara was here being hot and also giving me something like a hand job while she covered me in marker."

"What do you mean, something like a hand job? And godlike? Really?"

"I didn't say _which_ god," Shane pointed out. "I could be talking about Hephaestus or... I dunno, Yog-Sothoth." 

"Yog-Sothoth isn't a real god," Ryan said, and then he was sucking on Shane's nipple, his nose pressed into the warm skin over it, taking in the mingled scent of Shane and marker.

"We could... get into an argument about that," Shane mumbled, but his heart wasn't in it.

Ryan switched nipples, rolling the other nipple between two fingers, and Shane was still squirming on the bed, one hand still tangled in Ryan's hair, the other one clutching at the sheets. 

Ryan pulled off of Shane's nipple with a pop, and he looked up at Shane, taking in the flushed cheeks, the dark eyes, the open, panting mouth.

"We could have an argument about almost anything," Ryan said, "if we put our minds to it."

"That is part of the dynamic, isn't it?"

Shane's stomach muscles fluttered when Ryan passed a hand over them, and Ryan grinned, tracing along the dotted line that Sara had drawn. 

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like we're in some kind of... I dunno."

"What do you not know, Shane?"

Ryan sat up, his weight resting on Shane's upper thighs, and Shane shivered again. 

He was fully hard now, his cock beginning to leak a line of pre onto the spot right under his navel.

The marker was beginning to smudge there. 

"I don't know a lot of things," Shane said. "It's kind of hard for me to think straight right now."

Shane had let go of Ryan's hair, and now his hand was tangled in his own hair, twisting it around and around his knuckles. 

Was he trying to get some kind of masochistic something or other from it, or was he just trying to find something to do with his hands? Admittedly, Shane's hands tended to go to his own hair when he was distracted, but still.

It was hot as fuck, seeing Shane this distracted, this needy.

"I mean, I'd say it's kinda hard for you to -"

"If you make a joke about it being hard for me to think straight on account of me not being straight, I swear on the mangled corpse of the spirit box, I will do horrible, unknowable things to you."

"What do you mean, the mangled corpse of the spirit box? It's not alive, so it can't have a corpse."

"That's what you think," said Shane, and his tone was so dark that Ryan burst out laughing.

Shane met Ryan's eyes, and then they were both laughing - there was something patently ridiculous about talking about the spirit box while Ryan's hand trailed ever closer to Shane's dick.

And yet.

"I'm gonna keep up my treasure hunt," Ryan said, and one of his hands was on Shane's hip, squeezing it to feel the give of flesh, the rigidity of bone. 

His other hand was still following the dotted line, below Shane's navel now, the backs of his knuckles brushing against Shane's cock. 

He wrapped his hand around Shane's cock, pulling it back from Shane's body, and he pressed the fingers of his other hand against the "x" that Sara had drawn there.

"X marks the spot?"

"Something like that," Shane said, his voice slightly strained. 

"I'm glad Sara didn't draw _on_ your dick," said Ryan, and he was scooting back, spreading Shane's legs so he could sit on the bed between them, giving Shane's cock a few languid strokes.

"Yeah? Why?"

Shane was looking down the long line of his body at Ryan, and he had that spaced out, pink cheeked look that he always got when he was especially horny.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this," Ryan said, and then he was leaning forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Shane's cock, sucking on it hard enough to hollow his cheeks out.

He kept eye contact with Shane for a few seconds, and then he shut his eyes, to take Shane deeper into his mouth.

Shane groaned, and his abs twitched, as he held himself back from thrusting into Ryan's mouth.

Ryan made a satisfied noise, pulling back until only the head of Shane's cock was in his mouth, and he flattened his tongue, to run it along the underside of the head, right against the frenulum.

Shane swore, and this time his hips did twitch, his mouth falling open as he took deep, gasping breaths.

Shane's cock was leaking pre-cum into Ryan's mouth, salty and thin, almost sweet. The hot heaviness of it weighed down on Ryan's tongue, pulling Ryan's lips thin, and the skin was so smooth and soft against the inside of Ryan's mouth. 

Ryan pulled back, letting the head of it press into his cheek, and he looked up into Shane's eyes again, drooling down his chin, his tongue still rasping along the underside.

"Jesus fucking christ," Shane said, and his voice was thick, "you look like something out of a porn video."

Ryan pulled back and off, wiping his chin on the back of his mouth.

"I didn't say stop," Shane said, his voice indignant.

"I was thinking," Ryan said casually, "that I'd really like to ride your dick. If you'd be up for it, I mean."

"I know certain bits of me are up for it," said Shane, and he flexed his cock, which got Ryan snickering in spite of himself, because... well.

That was such a fucking Shane thing to say. 

“What about the rest of you?”

“I’m sure I can find it in me to give you a good fucking,” Shane said. “Although I suppose I’d be finding it in you, wouldn’t I?”

Ryan groaned, and he stood up, getting off of the bed.

“You’re walking off just for one joke? For shame, Ryan!”

“No,” said Ryan, and now he was pulling his shirt up and off, then taking his shorts off, shucking his boxers with them. “Just getting stuff. Although you should be ashamed for that joke. It was horrible.”

“It was great, and you know it,” said Shane, putting his hands behind his head, lying there all insolently, like the world’s most obscene treasure map.

Ryan’s own cock was hard, and it was twitching, dripping down his shaft. 

God, but Shane looked amazing.

“You keep telling yourself that,” said Ryan, as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, then climbed back into bed.

Shane rolled his eyes, but he held his hand out.

Ryan handed the lube over, and he watched as Shane poured lube over his fingers. 

They were very long fingers, and Ryan’s stomach was twisting in interesting ways, as he leaned forward, his hands flat on Shane’s chest.

There was a minute or so of maneuvering, to that Shane wouldn’t strain his wrist, but then Ryan was sinking down onto Shane’s finger, his back arching, his knees squeezing Shane’s sides.

“You’ve got fingers that were fucking… made for this,” Ryan mumbled.

“What, made to finger your butt, specifically?”

Shane flexed his finger, and Ryan gasped, leaning further forward.

He was staring at one of the dragons that Sara had doodled onto Shane’s side - he leaned a little further forward, and he kissed it, then kissed the word “be”.

Shane made an amused noise, and he flexed his finger again, then added a second finger. 

“Made to finger people,” Ryan said.

His cock was pressed against Shane’s belly, his pre-cum starting to smear the dotted line of the treasure map.

Shane was starting to sweat as well - everything was going a bit smeary.

They’d have to do laundry after all - oh well.

“Whatever maker looked down upon my creation and said, ‘Lo, this dude is gonna be super into making people cum with his fingers’?” 

Shane’s expression was amused, and it was faintly infuriating, and Ryan would have said something cutting and brilliant - _brilliant!_ \- but then Shane was adding another finger, curling it in such a way as to make Ryan see fireworks behind his eyes, as his cock drooled out more pre-cum. 

“Or maybe all those years of evolution reached their peak, for you,” said Ryan. “All those primates developing fingers, just so that millions of years later, you’d be the nation’s best finger-er.”

“Oh my god,” Shane said, and he was cackling as he fucked into Ryan with two fingers, then with three - his laughter resonated through his chest, ticklish across Ryan’s skin, through Ryan’s own bones.

Ryan found Shane’s heart, and he pressed his hand against it, Shane’s nipple hard against his palm.

“You’re… doing your ancestors proud,” Ryan said thickly, and he groaned again, harder, because Shane was doing dexterous things with his fingers, and it was hard to think.

“Please don’t talk about my ancestors when I’m about to put my dick in you,” said Shane. “It’ll give me some kind of complex.”

“You mean you don’t have one already?”

Shane removed his fingers, and Ryan whine.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryan said, “I take it back, you don’t have to stop!”

“I can’t put my dick in you if my fingers are in you,” Shane said. The “dumbass” was left out of the sentence, but only just.

“... right,” said Ryan, and he laughed, self conscious and horny, in good spirits in spite of himself.

Well, how could he not be?

He watched Shane’s face, as Shane lubed his own cock up, and then he was leaning back, lining himself up carefully.

He sank down onto Ryan’s cock slowly, carefully, and he kept his eyes on Shane’s face.

Shane made a desperate, gasping sort of noise, his hands going to Ryan’s hips, squeezing them.

“ _Fuck_.”

“In progress,” Ryan said, and his voice was a little strangled.

“And you complain about _my_ jokes,” said Shane, and he reached between Ryan’s legs, to stroke Ryan’s cock from the tip to the base, squeezing it.

Ryan clenched around Shane’s cock, and his own cock twitched.

“Listen,” said Ryan, and then he forgot his train of thought, because Shane was stroking his cock, and Shane was rolling his hips in the same movement, which was making Ryan’s eyes roll back in his head.

“I’m listening,” Shane said. “What am I listening for?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Ryan said, and he rolled his own hips - he was beginning to _bounce_ , his knees still digging into Shane’s sides. 

The marker on Shane’s chest was smearing across Ryan’s hands. 

“Oh,” said Ryan, and he laughed, a rough, awkward sound.

Shane moaned, and his hips stuttered forward, his cock throbbing.

“You get tighter when you laugh,” Shane said. “Fuck.”

“All those muscles connected,” said Ryan, and he was following the smudgy line that Sara had drawn, from Shane’s neck to his navel, and then he was leaning forward again, kissing Shane, his hands on Shane’s shoulders, Shane’s hand around his cock. 

Shane’s cock was thick and solid, and it was so _hot_ \- before Ryan had gotten together with Shane, all of his experience with anal had been with toys, and the living heat of another human being inside of him still came as a shock. 

Shane’s whole body was radiating heat, and Shane’s mouth was wet against Ryan’s, his tongue stroking against Ryan’s, his teeth gently nipping at Ryan’s lips. 

“Oh god,” Ryan mumbled, right up against Shane’s lips, and Shane’s hand was moving faster, his palm slippery with pre-cum, his fist tight around Ryan’s shaft.

Time kind of… went away.

It was just sensations - kissing, holding, sweaty skin against sweaty skin, the feeling of being filled and breached, the sensation of being stroked. 

Ryan came back to himself on the brink of orgasm, his forehead pressed against Shane’s, breathing each other’s breath.

Shane blinked, and his eyelashes brushed up against Ryan’s. 

“You’re getting tighter,” Shane said, and his voice was hushed, rough. 

“I’m close,” Ryan said. “I mean, uh… obviously.”

Shane made an amused noise, and he rolled his hips again, a little harder this time, and Ryan almost _sobbed_ , because Shane was doing something tricky and clever with his wrist at the same time, his fingers tight and familiar around Ryan’s cock, and Ryan actually sobbed, his hips jerking forward. 

Ryan came across Shane’s fingers, across Shane’s stomach and the treasure map, and the pressure breaking in his belly was almost like pain, the pleasure washing over him like water, leaving him wrung out and trembling, still clutching at Shane’s shoulders.

Shane groaned, a long, drawn out sound, like he was in pain, and then he was holding on tightly to Ryan’s hips, hard enough that it was probably going to bruise, but who fucking cared, because Shane’s cock was swelling, and then it was _pulsing_ , and Ryan watched as Shane’s face went sweet and ugly as he came.

Shane was shaking, and he was panting as he went limp as well.

“So,” Ryan said, when he could think in a straight line again, “was the booty worth digging up?”

“... get out,” said Shane, although he didn’t open his eyes or try to move in any way. 

“That’d mean getting off of your dick,” Ryan pointed out.

“That joke didn’t even make sense,” Shane groused, but his tone was fond.

Ryan yawned, and he stretched, then slid off of Shane’s cock, carefully, to sprawl out next to Shane, hip to hip.

“Sara is going to sit on someone’s face at some point,” Ryan said, and he yawned.

“That’ll be fun,” Shane said, and he pulled Ryan closer. “She can go on her on treasure hunt.”

Ryan snickered, and then he yawned.

He was tired now.

“If you fall asleep, you’re gonna be washing dried cum out of your butt,” Shane said.

“Future Ryan’s problem,” said Ryan, and he yawned again, hard enough to make his jaw crack.

“Fair enough,” said Shane.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
